The Interview Show-A CrackFiction
by GrimSilence
Summary: An idea I came up with one night, an interview show crackfiction with my OCs and famous characters like: The Avengers, The X-Men, Batman ect...


Hello there readers! This is a joke Fanfiction I guess and is about my main OCs "interviewing" famous movie/game characters. Feel free to suggest characters for them to "interview". I hope you enjoy!

I don't own any characters except for Amarantha, Aania, Eden and Ferne!

The lights flew on stage, the host at the centre. He looked out to the audience and announced,  
"Welcome! Welcome everyone! Today we shall have a very special guest on our show! We searched the universes and brought him here for your entertainment! So now, without further delay, lets start the interviews!" The audience cheered and the lights dimmed, showing a huge screen.

#### 

Amarantha's walked along the white tiled hallway. A fan making her cloak flow behind her. The demons gaze fell on a metal door in front of her. She opened it and smirked at the man who sat in the room, asleep. She walked over to him and took off the mouth guard that stopped him from talking before sitting on the chair opposite him. Amarantha cleared her throat, the dark haired man's eyes opened in alarm.  
"Where am I!" He demanded causing Amarantha to roll her eyes.  
"...I actually have no clue. Where are we?" She asked the host who stood at the corner of the room.  
"I don't know." He stated.  
"OK then we are in I don't know, happy?"  
"What! Who are you! Why are you here!" The dark haired man asked asked  
"I will be interviewing you today. I'm Amarantha, hello."  
"Why?"  
"I haven't a clue...Aren't I meant to be the one asking questions?"  
"Well-"  
"Ok then! What is your name?"  
"Loki! Do not question me further mortal!"  
"Well then Loki, how has life been treating you?"  
"Badly you idiot" Amarantha's eye twitched, she stood up and punched him right across the jaw before smiling and asked him, "Would you like me to do that again?"  
"Is that the best you can do?" He replied, smirking. Amarantha grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face down on the table a few times before letting him go and sitting down again, smiling. A bell like noise rang out and Amarantha stood up.  
"It's been fun...Nice meeting you Loki" And with that she walked out.  
"That woman has serious problems" Loki mused to himself.

#####

The sound of wheels on tiles were heard from the room Loki sat in, bored and tired of glaring at a blank wall. The noise grew louder and suddenly, a teenager wearing a burger dress and fluoro tights burst into the room on an office chair, screaming. About half way into the room the chair toppled over causing the girl to skid about a meter on the floor before coming to rest with her face on his shoe. 'Oh great. Another stupid mortal' Loki thought angrily as Aania looked at the boot,  
"Oh hi boot, why are you in my face" She asked the boot,  
"Get off me mortal!" Loki snarled at her,  
"OH! A talking boot!" Aania then looked up, "Do you own this boot?" She asked him,

"Yes now please get of it"

"Oh ok..." Aania got up before her eyes trained on his helmet, "Are you an antelope?" She asked, tilting her head,

"I am a God!" He declared arrogantly, causing Aania to squeal in delight and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Yea! I've always wanted a pet dog!" She said happily, grinning, "Can I keep it?" Aania asked the person who stood on the sidelines of the room, face palming.  
"No, he said god not dog..." The host stated.  
"Oh! I've always wanted a pet god! Please! I promise I will feed it!" She pleaded to the host, Loki just sat there feeling rather uncomfortable.  
"No you cannot keep him" The host said sternly.  
"Fine!" She declared, letting go of Loki and sitting on the chair opposite him.  
"So Mr God person I am meant to interview you!" She stated happily.  
"Hurry up would you!" Loki snarled, angry and bored.

"Wow! Angry much! Fine then, what is your favourite colour?"

"Green"  
"WHAT!" Aania gasped,  
"I said green" Loki glared at the girl who sat in front of him.  
"NO! IT IS KILLING ME!" She screamed, running out of the room as a bell sounded.  
"Where in the Nine do you find these people?" Loki asked the host who supervised the interviews. Only to have silence as his reply.

#####

"GET BACK HERE PIETRO!" Called out from the hallway startling Loki, it was followed by the sound of screaming and laughter. Not long later a 17 year old with flaming red hair and an orange singlet stalked into the room, faint traces of charcoal smudged on her scarred cheek. She sat down on the chair and smiled at Loki.  
"Hi " She said, her tone sarcastic.  
"Hello" Loki replied  
"Alright let me get this straight. I don't like you, you don't like me. I'm not feeling murderous right now, you are strapped to a chair. I'm going to ask you questions, you are going to answer. Yes?"  
"No! No filthy mortal orders me!"  
"Well too bad, either you answer the question or I'll throw you into a volcano" A fire burned in her eyes and in her words.  
"Alright bu-"  
"Good! Now Loki, if you were to have a choice between eating a smelly shoe or have a mixture of boiling sand and lemon juice rubbed into your eyes, which would you choose?" Eden asked, taking a notepad and pen out of her pocket.  
"What sort of question is that!" Loki demanded,  
"Well I'm trying to decide whether I should torture Pietro with death by Todd smell or death by gouging your own eyes out. So which is it?"  
"I would say the shoe, it sounds far less painful"  
"Alright then. Goodbye" Eden wrote something down on her notepad, leaving but setting the bell on fire as she went. Loki just stared at the nameless host who watched from the side of the room.

#####

Ferne walked into the room, an air of confidence around her. She grabbed the chair and spun it around so she sat on it backwards, using the back of it as an armrest.  
"Hello there, nice to meet you...I'm Ferne" She said, winking at him flirtatiously,  
"Well then Ferne...Are you here to speak with me as well?" Loki asked simply, not phased by the blonde who was in front of him.  
"Yes...Why else would I be here in this dump...Alright question...Question...Um...Oh! Is a friend still a friend if they steal your car, drive it around for a bit then throw it off a cliff?" She asked, smirking at him.  
"Yes?" Loki stated, although it was more a question than a statement,

"Alright so that's 4 yes and 5 no. Thank you" She smiled at him, getting up and walking out of the room but not before writing her number on his arm and kissing him on the cheek, she whispered into his ear, "Call me if you survive." The bell that was now melted made a funny gurgling noise, signalling the end of the interview.

"May I leave now?" Loki asked the host. The lights dimmed leaving Loki in the dark room.


End file.
